Dying Will Flames of the Seasons
The Dying Will Flames of the Seasons (死ぬ気の炎季節, Shinuki no Honō Kisetsu; Viz: Deathperation Flames of the Seasons), originally known as the Dying Will Flames of Time (死ぬ気の炎時間 Shinuki no Honō Jikan; Viz: Deathperation Flames of Time), are a set of seven Dying Will Flames that were long thought extinguished. However, they have re-emerged in the form of seven new years in the modern era with the return of the seven lost rings belonging to the Versace Famiglia. The Seven Flames of the Seasons Seasonal Flames (Stagione) Color: 'Green '''Characteristic: '''Cambiamento (変更 ''Henkō lit. "Change") 'Japanese Translation: '''Kisetsu-teki (季節的) '''Ability: '''Change '''Known Users: '''Silvestre Bosses, Caules Silvestre, Caren Bosco, Durante Silvestre '''Description: '''The leader of the Seven Flames of the Seasons, Seasonal Flames are the embodiment of the Seasons themselves, and therefore, they possess the characteristic of "change". This characteristic seems to embody the moving forward of time itself, as things slowly change over time, in the same way that the seasons change and the habits of animals and people changes with them. When one attacks while wielding the flame, the damage done is less of an attack, and more of the attacked being 'changed', their body moving forward to one that has taken damage over one that remains undamaged. This also lends the flames an odd sort of propulsion power, and almost all those who are stuck by the flames find themselves being forced backwards, slowly being pushed towards the location where they are to be knocked back, though those with an incredible amount of strength have proven capable of resisting the forward pushing of the attack. This characteristic also allows the Seasonal Flames to access all of the various Silvestre Box Weapons, as it allows the Seasonal Flames to modify themselves into the flame required to open and unlock it. This change is apparenlty as inevitable of the changing of the seasons themselves, though the flames return to normal as soon as the Box Weapon has been unlocked. However, those of the other flame types cannot open Seasonal-type Boxes, as they do not possess the same characteristic that the main flames of this set possess. '''Appearance: '''Seasonal Flames take the appearance of a smooth emerald green flame in the center, gradually becoming lighter as they fan out towards the edges, which are a pure white color, and becoming darker the closer they go towards the center of the flames, which is a very dark, almost black shade of green. The flames have been described as beautiful, and to have a surprisingly calm, and yet also saddening feel to them, as if one is looking at time itself, as it slowly changes, and how nothing remains the same. Nonetheless, those seeing it for the first time are usually frozen in place, staring at it for a few seconds before they snap out of it, or someone else snaps them out of it. Spring Flames (Primavera) '''Color: '''Pink '''Characteristic: '''Ringiovanimento (若返り ''Wakagaeri lit. "Rejuvenation") 'Japanese Translation: '''Haru (春) '''Ability: '''Rejuvenation '''Known Users: 'Daimon Sakurai 'Description: '''Spring Flames are the second of the set, and they embody the season of Spring. For this purpose, they possess the characteristic of "Rejuvenation". When these flames are set alight, everyone on the battlefield finds their attention drawn to them for a split second. All those who the user calls allies find their spirits lifting, their wounds feeling not as painful, their energy slowly flooding back to them. Even those who are not on the same side as the user can see the effect take shape, and will either feel slightly repaired themselves, or even a bit weaker due to the regained heart of their enemies and opponents. The neutral life around the user is affected, as nearby plants, animals, and other such creatures find themselves also gaining the strength to move again, or receive simply more vitality upon what they have already gained or have possessed beforehand. The user themself isn't exempt, either, as they find that their own strength and endurance is constantly refilled in the middle of a fight, and because of this they can take a massive amount of damage from opponents, much more than even another Dying Will Flame user should be able to take. While those who are allies take heart at the appearance of the Spring Flames, those who are their enemies find themselves losing morale as those that they have dealt damage to regain their own stamina and will to battle. '''Appearence: ' Summer Flames (Estate) '''Color: Sunglow Characteristic: Immolazione (犠牲 Gisei lit. "Immolation") Japanese: Natsu (夏) Ability: Molecular Burning and Melting Known Users: 'Summer Guardian(s), Phenix Lee '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Monsoon Flames (Monsone) '''Color: Navy Characteristic: Precipitazione (降水量 Kōsui-ryō lit. "Precipitation") Japanese Translation: Monsūn (モンスーン) Ability: Water Manipulation/Generation Known Users: 'Monsoon Guardian(s), Blake Kristensen '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Autumn Flames (Autunno) '''Color: Goldenrod Characteristic: Deciduo (落葉性 Rakuyō-sei lit. "Deciduous") Japanese Translation: Aki (秋) Ability: Power Negation Known Users: 'Autumn Guardian(s), Viorica Floresti '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Winter Flames (Inverno) '''Color: Cornflower Blue Characteristic: Nevicata (降雪 Kōsetsu lit. "Snowfall") Japanese Translation: Fuyu (冬) Ability: Ice Manipulation 'Known Users: '''Winter Guardian(s), Axel Bernhardt '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Holiday Flames (Festa) Trivia Navigation Category:Dying Will Flames Category:Zeon1 Category:Silvestre Famiglia